Яocє Fuятivo
by Adilay Fanficker
Summary: Déjalos que peleen, malditos ebrios; tú tienes asuntos más importantes que atender, se había dicho notando de reojo cómo ella salía de su perímetro de visión. [Concurso: Besos Inolvidables, del foro ¡Siéntate! —¡Entren al foro y voten por su historia favorita!]


_[One-Shot]_

**Яocє Fuятivo**

—Hakudōshi &amp; Kanna—

**S**ummary: Déjalos que peleen, malditos ebrios; tú tienes asuntos más importantes que atender, se había dicho notando de reojo cómo ella salía de su perímetro de visión. [Concurso: Besos Inolvidables, del foro ¡Siéntate! —¡Entren al foro y voten por su historia favorita!]

**A**dvertencias: Extensiones de Naraku vivas. No se afilia a ninguna parte del manga/anime. Moderado OoC en personajes e incoherencia total. ¡Están avisados!

**D**isclaimer:

InuYasha © Takahashi Rumiko

_Яocє Fuятivo_© Adilay Nazikage

**N**otas: Últimamente me he sentido muy desanimada; todo me molesta y no sé qué diablos me pasa. Pero realmente trato de trabajar en eso, aunque sé que no lo estoy haciendo muy bien. Este fic, más que para participar en un concurso, es para mí un reto personal. Voy a exponer el fic en el foro ¡Siéntate! Y será antes de que terminé el tiempo límite establecido como un medio para decirle a mi depresión que se vaya el diablo.

Quiero decirles que muchas competidoras (escritoras muy buenas) están participando también por lo que les doy la invitación a que también se pasen por sus fics y los lean. Es para mí un honor estar compitiendo con ellas y espero que no me destrocen XD en el ring XDDD, realmente lo espero.

Entonces la mecánica del juego es así: voy a hacer un fic representando un beso épico de mi elección (ya sea uno de los que las administradoras dan a escoger, o uno seleccionado por mí ajeno a los ya mencionados), elegí uno que a mí me llegó como caído del cielo. Si no conocen el anime/manga, entonces se llevarán una grata sorpresa, si ya lo saben entonces les pido que disfruten del escrito.

El fic es con mi pareja crack favorita: _Hakudōshi x Kanna_. No hay otra pareja dentro así que si buscan alguna otra no la hay… ¿o tal vez sí…? No, no la hay XD

¡Uf! Es la nota más larga que he escrito, si llegaron hasta aquí ¡avisen! XD Entonces les dejo leer y espero que les guste. ¡No olviden visitar el foro que está manejado por extraordinarias fans del fandom!

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

**|•|**

* * *

Y ahí iba otro, y otro y otro más. Los golpes se repartían entre todos y realmente él ya se estaba hartando de eso. Desde que Naraku desapareció del mapa (de nuevo) tras enfrentarse a Inuyasha y su equipo creyendo que tenía las de ganar para que poco después se tuviese que ver en la necesidad de salir huyendo para poner a salvo su propio culo frustrando su intento de matarlos a todos, las extensiones del yōkai se mantenían en desorden y no fue hasta que Byakuya trajo el alcohol que las cosas se complicaron aún más.

¿Quién diría que el sake podría hacer tales desastres aún en yōkais como ellos?

Había infinidad de ataques saliendo de un lado a otro y gritos junto a insultos volando por doquier. Kagura fue lista y se fue de ahí evitando beber un solo sorbo de sake para partir a quién sabe dónde.

Pero él no lo había hecho y vaya que se arrepentía; Hakudōshi se masajeó las sienes con los dedos de ambas manos. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo él ahí?

Maldito Naraku. Si tan solo mantuviese los pantalones para hacerse cargo de sus extensiones, esto, no estuviese pasando.

Aunque claro, aún ebrios las extensiones tenían su fuerza normal, desequilibrada y al puro estilo de un borracho, pero ya estaba claro (después de ver trozos putrefactos saltar por los aires ante un ataque de la última extensión de Naraku) que ningún patético monstruos iba a poder vencerles si creía poder hacerlo ahora que los ebrios yōkais estaban más descontrolados que nunca.

—¡Qué no soy lo suficientemente rápido! —exclamó Kagerōmaru a Goshinki quién se mecía de lado a lado riéndose de su estatura—. ¡Enseñémosle Jōrōmaru!

Y ahí iban de nuevo. Goshinki por ser el más alto e intimidante ya llevaba mucho tiempo fastidiando a Kagerōmaru por su estatura y su apariencia. Y no fue hasta que se dispuso a tocarle las costillas con su rapidez que el pequeño yōkai perdió los estribos.

«Déjalos que peleen, malditos ebrios» pensó Hakudōshi acomodando su alabarda, dispuesto a dejar esa parodia de yōkais para ir a dar una vuelta con fiel Entei. Pero antes de que pensara siquiera en partir a Kagerōmaru que estaba algo cerca de él, algo llamó a su lado llamó mucho su atención haciéndolo sonreír. «Tú tienes asuntos más importantes que atender» se había dicho notando de reojo cómo ella salía de su perímetro de visión.

Si bien esos idiotas tenían suerte, tal vez Naraku no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando con ellos ahora mismo, pero claro era que sí la tenía porque no hace menos de cinco minutos que destruyó él mismo a uno de sus Saimyōshō por lo que le convenía moverse de ahí ya.

Pasó por el desastre y varias botellas vacías de sake y fue en dirección al interior del bosque; Entei estaría ahora mismo viajando por el cielo, pero al solo llamado suyo acudiría con él.

Pero ahora no deseaba ir a ningún lado excepto a donde se había ido ella.

Ni él mismo lo sabe, no tiene idea de cuándo comenzó realmente pero desde ya hace algunos días no puede evitar mirar en dirección a Kanna cuando se le daba la oportunidad. Cada vez era más y más frecuente aquel comportamiento cuando tenían juntos una misión de rastreo, por lo regular en esas misiones ella iba con Kagura o más bien iba ella sola, pero de rara vez solían ir ambos para hacer un "mejor trabajo" por lo que sus oportunidades de ver directamente a su hermana sin llamar mucho su atención eran casi nulas.

—¿Querías algo? —le preguntó Kanna con su típica vocecita de "no siento nada", algo que muy en el fondo, estresaba a su hermano.

—¿Acaso no puedo estar aquí? —preguntó él con sorna y burla.

Kanna le miró sosteniendo un Saimyōshō en sus manos, lo acariciaba como si fuese su gato y como si sopesara lo que le diría. Hakudōshi torció levemente los labios sintiendo el deseo que cortarla en dos como al otro insecto. Pero justamente después de pensárselo, el Saimyōshō hizo un zumbido que ambos yōkais entendieron bien.

—Naraku nos llama —repitió Kanna lo obvio. Hakudōshi respingó molesto y junto a la albina se pusieron en camino sin decir nada.

Hakudōshi sentía a los Saimyōshō atrás de ambos, era una gran cantidad de insectos que podía quemar y tirar a un río, pero era un riesgo estaba muy alto a pagar con el dueño de tales molestias que él no tenía deseos de dar ahora.

Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos y en seguir a Kanna que no fue hasta que ella se aferró a su espejo, que recordó que no sólo los Saimyōshō iban con ellos, sino que atrás estaba todo un grupo de monjes.

El Hōshi principal tomó el rosario enfrente de él y los dos hermanos y exclamó:

—¡Aquí están! ¡Seres impuros y malvados! ¡Prepárense a ser exorcizados!

Si tan solo no lo hubiese dicho usando verdaderamente un rosario mágico, Hakudōshi creería que era un gordo méndigo aspirante a actor, y claramente con poca suerte. El rostro de su actual enemigo, ovalada y carnuda, no poseía nada amenazador y su poder espiritual aunque era alto no sería rival para su alabarda y el espejo de Kanna combinados. Realmente había humanos tan idiotas que a veces le costaba diferenciar entre los verdaderos prodigios y los charlatanes.

Los Saimyōshō salieron volando hacia el cielo siendo destrozados por los otros siete sacerdotes que ya habían preparado sus respectivos rosarios. Bien, había que tomar en cuenta a los desafortunados aprendices.

—Maestro, creo que debemos tener cuidado con esos dos, tienen forma humana…

—Lo sé, Satoshi —dijo el hōshi a su alumno—, regresa a tu posición ya que esto será muy difícil.

Hakudōshi alzó su alabarda y se acercó al grupo de humanos.

—De hecho, es imposible —y de un simple movimiento, desapareció a más de cuatro sacerdotes que no tuvieron tiempo siquiera de moverse.

El polvo se esparció y varios árboles cayeron y cedieron contra el furioso poder del albino.

—¡A sus posiciones! —les gritó el gordo a los tres supervivientes, pero uno de ellos ya no tenía pierna derecha y el otro se sostenía el brazo gimiendo de dolor, curiosamente los únicos que quedaban ilesos eran el gordo y Satoshi—. ¡Satoshi!

—¡S-sí! —ambos monjes prepararon sus rosarios.

Hakudōshi alzó de nuevo la alabarda y sin una expresión de querer alargar la patética batalla hizo un nuevo ataque sin tomar en cuenta una cosa, el joven Satoshi poseía poderes que ni siquiera su maestro conocía, y con ellos, una vez que Hakudōshi se concentró en matar al Hōshi gordo, pudo pasar de él y atacar a Kanna con un pergamino rojo que voló de su mano a dirección en uno de sus espinillas blanquecinas, lejos del poder del espejo de la albina hiriendo a ésta.

—Bastardo —masculló Hakudōshi antes de girarse a Satoshi y mandarlo a volar con otro ataque muy lejos de él. Malditos humanos, siempre haciéndolo enojar, parecía como si no valoraran mucho sus vidas.

Pero…

¿Cómo es que Kanna se había dejado lastimar por un insignificante mortal de esa manera tan patética?

Y si eso lo desconcertó por completo, más fue su impresión al verla caer al suelo notablemente afectada. Tal vez subestimó los poderes del aprendiz de monje.

—Inútil —masculló Hakudōshi yendo hasta donde la chica; si fuese algún otro de sus colegas bien podría dejarlo ahí tendido. Pero no, tenía que ser precisamente Kanna quién se encontraba ahí tendida, con una herida en forma de quemadura en la espinilla derecha.

Casi a regañadientes Hakudōshi la levantó del suelo en brazos aún cuando parecía no estar tan mal; se podría decir que él no era de los yōkais que hacia actos tan nobles, pero realmente ése algo dentro de él no pudo contenerse. Kanna por su lado no rezongó ni siquiera hizo alguna mueca por lo que no se arrepintió ni se disculpó por nada.

Y así era ella, pensó Hakudōshi, no representaba nada. Tal vez por eso a él le llamó la atención.

—Vamos con Naraku —informó Hakudōshi sin dejar de caminar; realmente no estaba de humor para subir al lomo de Entei por lo que simplemente continuó con Kanna en brazos hasta visualizar el fin del bosque.

A las afueras había una pradera de verde pasto muy bien iluminado por la luna y las estrellas. El suelo no era malo y el lugar reconfortaba, más allá a lo lejos, Hakudōshi pudo notar una diminuta luz proveniente de una muy pequeña aldea que seguramente festejaba algo. Si tan solo el maldito de Naraku no los hubiese llamado, Hakudōshi se habría dado su tiempo para acabar con la felicidad de los humanos como una cura para no morir de aburrimiento.

Pero no podía darse el lujo por lo que ignoró a la aldea y siguió caminando con ese peso tan ligero sobre sus brazos. Kanna respiraba tranquilamente, de hecho, si no fuese porque mantenía los ojos entrecerrados y a veces parpadeaba, Hakudōshi pensaría que tal vez ya estaba muerta. Su cuerpo era helado y sentía muy bien los huesos de su menuda hermana tras las prendas que los separaban.

De reojo, sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura de su _hermana_. Y para su sorpresa vio que estaba durmiendo, o al menos lo aparentaba bien ya que su diminuto pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. La herida sangraba bastante y ya comenzaba a mojarle con ella.

—Maldito Naraku —masculló con enojo.

¡Naraku y sus asuntos se podían ir al demonio!

Se adentró en una cueva después de 10 minutos caminando, descargó a Kanna apoyándola sobre la pared de la cueva y usando un trozo de su ropa, Hakudōshi quitó todo rastro de sangre de la piel de la chica. Ella se curaría pronto, no era tan débil. Pero aún así, enredado otra de sus típicas reacciones de "no-puedo-evitarlo" usó otro trozo de tela de su haori del brazo derecho para cubrir y proteger la zona lastimada, amarrando la prenda alrededor del lugar.

El chico se sentó a un lado y deseó por primera vez lo mismo que Kagura: matar de una buena vez al insecto causante de tanto disturbio sin sentido. Porque de ese modo no sólo se iban a librar de él, sino que después él podría hacer lo que el idiota no pudo, matar a Inuyasha y al resto de sus amigos, destruir a todo aquel que se le impusiera y ver arder el mundo entero.

Sí, eso era lo único que deseaba.

Aunque….

Hakudōshi entrecerró sus ojos cuando visualizó con más detalle el rostro de su hermana, ¿estará de verdad dormida?

Ahora que lo analizaba con cuidado pudo ver que ella no tenía un aspecto malévolo como todos los demás, su semblante era tranquilo y siempre en blanco, sin emociones y aparentemente sin mucho en qué pensar. Él por otro lado siempre pensaba en muchas cosas, la destrucción de su creador por ejemplo. Jamás dejaba de pensar en las cosas que podían causar su propia muerte, ya sea por manos de alguno de los del equipo del perro híbrido o en manos del propio Naraku.

Deseó ser entonces como Kanna, deseó poder pensar todo con más frialdad y sin que nada le importase. Aunque claro, no deseó ser tan obediente como ella, porque si algo Hakudōshi odiaba de Kanna, era que fuese tan fiel a Naraku que siguiese o acatase todas sus órdenes sin preguntar o cuestionar.

Incluso llegó un momento en el qué pensó en matarla para que no fuese un problema a futuro para él. Debió de haberlo hecho cuando pudo.

Tomó su alabarda y aún sentado a su lado, acercó perezosamente el filo al cuello de Kanna, pero no la pudo enterrar en la piel, le tembló la mano y al final terminó alejándole la muerte ahora estando dormida.

Estaba molesto por no poder hacerlo, pudo dar caza a innumerables demonios y humanos, pero no podía hacer nada contra ella, no podía siquiera pensar en hacerle algún daño por leve que fuese. Y odió a Kanna por eso, se odió a sí mismo y también odió aún más a Naraku por ser su principal impedimento para todas sus metas.

Suspiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola sobre la pared.

Cerró y abrió los ojos lentamente escuchando el cantar de un grillo. Poco después volvió a dirigir su mirada a Kanna, ella no abría los ojos. ¿Acaso estaba jugando? ¿Por qué no despertaba?

Entonces sus ojos bajaron hacia sus labios, no eran carnosos, no eran rosados ni largos; era pequeños, delgados y pálidos. Pero aún así lograban atraer su atención. Maldita fuese por eso… de nuevo.

La mano de Hakudōshi se cerró. No abría otra oportunidad.

_No la habrá_.

Se acercó lentamente y sin prisas al cuerpo sin consciencia de su alrededor. El pequeño pecho aún subía y bajaba mientras que su propio cuerpo temblaba al saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

«Sino despiertas… no sé qué podría ser capaz de hacerte» pensó con mucho recelo hacia sí mismo. Kanna no se movió, «entonces no me dejas otra opción» y sin más, acercó su rostro al de la muchacha y rozó sus labios con los suyos.

Se tomó su tiempo para mecer su piel contra la suya, atento y con los ojos abiertos para no tener la sorpresa de verla despierta al abrir los párpados. Además, no tenía intención de cerrar los ojos ya que desde esa postura podía ver con claridad las largas pestañas de Kanna.

Pero se concentró en los labios de ésta, se concentró en su suavidad. Pero lamentablemente su único pensamiento, segundos después fue: «son fríos», porque no eran calientes y ni siquiera sabían a nada. Parecían estar muertos. Y curiosamente eso le fascinó. Se imaginó la imagen de verla tendida ahí sin vida (aunque dudaba que fuese muy diferente a como la veía ahora), una visión tan morbosa como la mente humana base de la creación de Naraku.

Porque Onigumo fue un humano detestado y murió como tal, solo y sin tener absolutamente nada de lo que deseó, dando así, nacimiento a varios bastardos yōkais que parcialmente tenían algo de aquel patético bandido lo quisieran o no.

Los labios de Hakudōshi se separaron de los de Kanna de forma lenta, era más que obvio que aquello no se repetiría, pero lo gozó el tiempo necesario. Kanna no despertaba y eso no le molestó. De hecho, se sintió un poco aliviado al ver que ella aún estaba estática en su lugar.

No habría repetición de eso.

Con una mirada llena de sentimientos nada sanos para alguien tan orgulloso como él, se levantó de su lugar, tomó su alabarda y salió de la cueva dispuesto a esperar afuera.

Naraku habría de estar molesto, pero eso a Hakudōshi no le importó.

Se sentó justamente afuera en la apertura de la cueva y miró hacia arriba al cielo, decidió que aquello junto a todo lo que aquel instante causó en él debía ser olvidarlo y de ese modo seguir con sus planes, no tenía tiempo de idioteces como esas y claramente, nadie de sus colegas, ni siquiera Kanna, lo tenían.

…

Mientras tanto, adentro de la cueva, ya hacía la hermana de Hakudōshi con los ojos abiertos viendo a ninguna parte. Su ceño estaba algo fruncido pero era porque no sabía el qué había pasado en realidad.

El Saimyōshō que había estado con ella antes de la aparición de Hakudōshi le había dado un mensaje muy claro que ella tuvo que acatar, _Naraku dice: "no ataques y déjalo a él hacer el resto, duerme cuando sea el momento"_. Y aunque no podía dormir, sabía que la orden estaba en fingir hacerlo después de que Hakudōshi se encargase de los monjes por sí solo dejando que el aprendiz le hiriera el pie y tener una ridícula excusa para caer fuera de combate.

¿Pero con qué objetivo había sido eso?

Sí, se sentía extraña con lo que su hermano había hecho minutos atrás, de hecho no sabría decir qué era lo que se había removido dentro suyo cuando sintió la piel de Hakudōshi invadiendo la suya.

¿Acaso era un nuevo plan de Naraku?

Pensó en eso antes de reacomodarse y escuchar muy cerca de ella a otro Saimyōshō que le llevaba otro mensaje. _Naraku dice: "buen trabajo, déjalo marchar"_.

¿Ya era todo?

Definitivamente no entendía nada eso, pero lo que sí tenía muy claro, era que por primera vez en su existencia anhelaba algo. Anhelaba sentir un poco más la calidez de la piel de Hakudōshi, de su respiración y de su determinación.

Era un apena que esas ansias pasarían a ser nada al día siguiente, la curiosidad era algo muy ajeno a ella y realmente a Kanna no le molestaba, en realidad había pocas cosas que ella podía sentir y la molestia era una de ellas.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en un chispazo que tal vez y si lo hacía, Hakudōshi intentaría hacer lo de hace un rato. Tal vez, no era que tuviese las esperanzas de nada pero valía intentarlo ¿no?

…

El Saimyōshō se alejó cautelosamente de Kanna y más tarde, salió de la cuerva con mucho cuidado para que Hakudōshi no lo viese; y voló hasta llegar al interior del bosque donde ya hacían los cuerpos de los monjes.

El chico llamado Satoshi alzó la mano en medio de los trozos de carne que antes fueron humanos, y tomó al Saimyōshō entre sus dedos. El rostro del joven sonrió.

—Jamás me cansaré de hacer cosas como éstas —dijo deformándose hasta que su apariencia fue la de un hombre de cabellos largos y ojos rojos.

Naraku había olvidado la última vez que se había transformando en un ser humano para causar disturbios.

Esa habilidad olvidada le era tan útil que pensó en seguir usándola para muchas cosas más.

Necesitaba mantener a Hakudōshi en cintura y el muy idiota le había dado la clave para hacerlo.

La herida que le había hecho a Kanna no era letal (ella aún le era útil y además era su más leal cierva como para matarla ya) pero al menos eso le daría a él el ingrediente necesario para hacer que Hakudōshi cayera de rodillas ante él de una vez por todas.

No le fue difícil matar al muchacho humano, tomar su apariencia y decirle al incompetente hōshi humano que había sentido presencias malignas y hacerlos pelear y perder contra los albinos. Fue divertido pero por el momento dejaría a Hakudōshi para después, el mal hijo debía tener un receso antes de que él, el gran Naraku, decidiese ir por su cabeza.

Por lo tanto, vería qué podía planear para ir por la revancha contra el equipo del híbrido que tanto odiaba.

Miró al Saimyōshō y le dijo antes de mandarlo a volar de nuevo: _"dile a Hakudōshi que quiero a Kanna viva". _Con eso bastaría para darle un motivo más al pobre y tonto diablo para que sucumbiera al deseo que curiosamente Kanna había infringido en él sin que absolutamente nadie lo viese venir.

Sonrió ante lo que sus ojos veían, pero pronto se desvaneció al pensar en Kikyō y en lo que había hecho con ella e Inuyasha hace 50 años.

Como ellos, Hakudōshi y Kanna podrían ser una muestra más de lo que podría llegar a hacerle a aquellos que osaran traicionarlo. Kanna moriría por él y Hakudōshi (sin que él lo sepa) tal vez moriría antes de hacerle daño a ella, por ahora.

Pero no se preocuparía, Hakudōshi apenas era un pequeño y ridículo niño que pensaba que tenía al toro agarrado por los cuernos, y ese pensamiento sería su más grande error, aparte del que había hecho esa noche.

El de darle armas para destruirlo por completo.

Naraku le sonrió a la luna antes de retomar la apariencia del joven monje para irse a caminar por el bosque.

Definitivamente jamás se cansaría de causar mal a quienes tuviese enfrente; enemigo o aliados, todos servían sólo para una cosa que era el de servirle a él.

**FIN**

* * *

_Bueno, aquí está el one-shot prometido; espero no me haya salido tan bizarro (claro que sí salió bizarro, a quién quiero engañar) y si les gustó, comenten y visiten el foro __**¡Siéntate!**__ No olviden pasar para ver los fics de las demás concursantes para leer sus escritos._

_Yo me retiro por el momento, espero les haya gustado._

_**JA NE! ;)**_


End file.
